brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Crystalien Conflict
Crystalien Conflict is an online Mars Mission strategy game that was playable on LEGO.com. In the game, players can command either the alien or astronaut forces to victory. Each faction has 9 missions, a conflict mode and a special ops mode. There are also bonus missions which can be accessed through various cheat codes that were available in LEGO Club Magazine. Playing the game Players can build structures, create forces and command them to attack the opponent. Players start off with just the main base: the Eagle Command Base for the humans, and the Alien Mothership for the aliens. Players can then start by respectively building power plants or energy generators. This provides players with energy, which is needed to power other structures. There are also buildings such as training centres for infantry, defence cannons, vehicle factories, radar stations, technology centres and satellites. Constructing one of these buildings will unlock the next unit in the build chain. The armies become available once players have built the necessary buildings; infantry and engineers come with a training base, vehicles come with the vehicle factory. The Astro-fighters are unlocked with the radar station. The last building available, the satellite, provides the player with a bombardment ability, costing 3000 credits, which players receive through mining Crystals. All parts of the armies are different. They have various amounts of health, and some have special abilities. The Recon Dropship and the 'Hyper Carrier' have space for several infantry to board and they can release them where ever needed (except on acid pools). With a maximum of two Recon Dropships or Hyper Carriers on the field at once, it is enough to carry all of a player's soldiers and engineers. Engineers, or saboteurs, as they are called in alien form, can fix various vehicles and buildings or hijack opponent structures. A player can then create opponent pieces if they have captured one of their enemies buildings. In some missions, players do not have a mothership or a home base, which means that they cannot create new structures. In these missions, players are restricted to constructing a set amount of pieces. Also, on the battlefield, players can find alien capsules or human crates. Collecting these can give them a reward, such as extra money or a free piece. In certain levels, this is the only way players can build their army up. Units Astronauts (Units) * Astronaut * Engineer * Armoured Mining Unit * Astro Fighter * Trike * Recon Dropship * Jetpack Explorer * Crystal Reaper * Switch Fighter * Claw Tank Astronauts (Buildings) * Ultra-Drill Walker * Hypersonic Ops Aircraft * Training Camp * Vehicle Factory * Radar Station * Technology Centre * Satellite Uplink * Eagle Command Base * Defense Station * Power Plant Aliens (Units) * Saboteur * Drone * Crystal Extractor * Speeder * Dragon Cruiser * Alien Commander * Alien Infiltrator * Hyper Carrier * Viper Attack * Strike Fighter Aliens (Buildings) * Alien Mothership * Alien Hive * Breeding Pit * War Factory * Defense Coil * Sonar Station * Experiment Lab * Orbital Uplink * Energy Generator Alien Hive The Alien Hive is the base of the aliens. The Alien Commander protects it from the Astronauts. In the game, the Hive is the equivalent of the Hypersonic Operations Aircraft. It can fire, but there are no weapons attached to it. Cheats Like many other strategy games, this game has cheats. Underneath are codes, with their use listed next to them: General cheats * awesome = rapid fire * beeblebrox = After players enable the 'beeblebrox' code, they can start a level and press 4 and 2 at the same time. A spoken "cheater" sound effect will play. From this point onwards, the player can type several codes listed below to activate an effect. :Note: When users do this by starting on the human side and the users skip past the last level, the users play the alien levels as the humans. The "beeblebrox" code does not disable Conflict Mode Highscores. :;Key combinations :4+ = Next Level :4- = Previous Level :4backspace = Destroy yourself :4PageDown = Destroy yourself :4PageUp = Destroy the enemy :4/ = Removes shroud :4* = Adds 10,000 credits * clearskies = Shroud removed * fatwallet = 50000 credits * fullscreen = Fullscreen * moneypenny = Gives players $50000, rapid fire, removes shroud, builds faster, and triple armor. * n00b, or newbie = triple armor * quickbuild, or 299792458 = builds faster None of the codes are case sensitive (except for moneypenny). Level Passwords Aliens level passwords * Level 1: Earth * Level 2: Zapper * Level 3: Extra * Level 4: Retreat * Level 5: Doctor * Level 6: Scramble * Level 7: Flow * Level 8: Redalert * Level 9: 5050 * Level 10: Nightfall (Conflict Mode) Astros level passwords * Level 1: Mars * Level 2: Powerup * Level 3: Niceman * Level 4: Buggy * Level 5: Flyboy * Level 6: Range * Level 7: Stomp * Level 8: Ufo * Level 9: Elton * Level 10: Eclipse (Conflict Mode) Bonus level passwords * amaze = play as humans, and help a trike find its way out of a maze * checkmate = play as aliens on a miniature chess board * manic = play as humans to make four orbital uplinks for a concert * match = play as humans and try to collect enough money to construct a soccer field * pizza = play as humans and try to locate a pizza * santa = play as santa, who has accidentally crash-landed on mars * temple = play as aliens * theylive = allows players to play Alien Ops. * t2000 = replaced with theylive Astro Special Ops: * 1: drill * 2: cavein * 3: jacks More levels can be unlocked in Conflict Mode. Notes * The opening logo is a parody of the opening of Alien vs. Predator. * The password "T2000" was replaced by "theylive", the name of an iconic 1980's alien movie. * The LEGO Battles series appears to be based on the strategic gameplay of Crystalien Conflict. * The only way to play as the Alien Infiltrator is to go onto the Astro Special Ops level "cavein", build a recon dropship and take a mixture of infantry and engineers to the Alien Hive on the other side of the map and hijack it with an engineer, taking as many engineers as possible as the Alien Hive will start shooting as soon as the engineers start coming at it; all engineers must go towards the hive so there is a better chance of hijacking the hive. * The "temple" bonus level cannot be played with any cheatcode, including the "beeblebrox" reverse team cheat. Otherwise, the player will immediately win the level. * There are several references to Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy in the game. These include the company name, 4T2; the number 42, the answer to the "ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything"; the cheatcode Beeblebrox referencing Zaphod Beeblebrox, a two-headed alien who is the president of the galaxy; and the level quote "So long and thanks for all the fish", which is the name of one of the books and as well as what the dolphins said when they left Earth. Gallery Eaglebase.JPG|The Eagle Command Base with defenders Marsmenu.JPG|The opening screen Aliendrone.png|An Alien Drone as he appears in one of the cutscenes AlienComander1.png|The Alien Commander Crystalien Conflict (SANTA).jpg|Santa and his sleigh and reindeer Screen Shot 2013-02-08 at 10.32.52 AM.png|The full human stats panel, page 1 Screen Shot 2013-02-08 at 10.33.03 AM.png|The full human stats panel, page 2 Screen Shot 2013-02-08 at 10.33.50 AM.png|The full Alien stats panel, page 1 Screen Shot 2013-02-08 at 10.34.00 AM.png|The full Alien stats panel, page 2 Screen Shot 2013-02-08 at 10.37.08 AM.png|The soccer field of level "Match" Screen_Shot_2013-02-08_at_10.45.18_AM.png|The Pizza level map Screen_Shot_2013-02-08_at_10.45.42_AM.png|The pizza Box Screen_Shot_2013-02-08_at_10.44.14_AM.png|Starting the "Amaze" level intro Alien Mothership.gif|The Alien Mothership Category:Mars Mission Category:Online Games Category:Crystalien Conflict